Awakened Feelings
by Shion Night
Summary: An unfortunate event renders Haruka unconcious. As the boys take care of her they all come to realize their true feelings for her and that they all care for her in the same way. Will the jealousy become to much for the boys of Starish to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This if my first ever fan-fiction so I would really appreciate any reviews and advice you can give me. Also, please give your thoughts of where you see this story going as I would love to encorporate some of your ideas. I have already begun working on the rest of the story but lately I find myself not being able to progress further. I hope you enjoy! xx**

After their debut, Starish had been performing concerts left and right in japan and had become extremely popular. They remained enrolled at Saotome Academy where they returned every night after every concert, recording session and interview by orders of the headmaster. After the group's request, the headmaster agreed to have Haruka remain by their sides 24/7, going to their concerts and accompanying them to their TV interviews. One night the fans pressure is too much for Haruka and the boys need to find a way for her to get better fast.

The cheers of the crowd, the bass of the music, and the lights illuminating the stage where her favourite six boys in the entire world sang were all a part of what made Haruka love Starish's concerts so much. Tonight the fans were extra excited and she could feel the energy of the music coursing through her. The boys were performing their final number as she waited, ready to greet them back-stage. With the final blast of confetti from the stage she knew that the concert was over and the boys were returning backstage. The roar of the crowd was deafening as the spotlights went out and the boys exited the stage.

Otoya was the first to reach her and pulled her into a bear hug

"Hey Haruka-chan, how were we?" the energetic red-head said while grinning

"You guys were great!" she managed to reply while in Otoya's tight embrace

"Ah... are you okay? You're shaking!" Otoya said, releasing her.

"I'm fine! I'm just excited for you guys!"

"You're probably scaring the little lamb Ittoki." a flirtatious voice said from behind them.

All of the boys had returned from the stage with flushed faces from the spotlights. Everyone was smiling except for Tokiya and Masato who were both focused on Haruka with their eyes narrowed.

"I was not! … Was I Haruka-chan?" Otoya pleaded.

Ignoring Ren and Otoya's banter, Masato stepped towards Haruka staring at her intensely "Are you truly alright Nanami-san?"

"O-of course!"

With this, Tokiya walked up and grasped Haruka's hand tightly. "You really are shaking" His eyes still narrowed suspiciously as he wonders what could be going on.

Before Haruka could respond a security guard came forward letting them know that the limo was ready to take them back to Saotome Academy. Begrudgingly, the boys didn't question Haruka further as they exited out the back towards the parking lot. It was a mere matter of seconds before they were swarmed by fans that didn't make it into the concert and had loitered outside waiting for them. Shou was instantly pulled from the group causing Natsuki to stumble after him and further from the security guards who were trying their best to protect the 6 idols as well as Haruka. Natsuki was able to grab hold of Shou's sleeve and pull him out of the grasp of screaming fans.

Panting Shou looked over to the others who were all having to deal with their own battles against the fans, "How the hell do we get out of here?"

"Can we make it to the limo?" Natsuki asked one of the guards

"Not with all of these girls here! The limo won't be able to get through"

"Do any of you guards have a car in the parking lot that would be able to get us out of here?" Ren said while in the middle of being scratched and pulled many fanatic girls.

The guard looked a little taken aback but tossed him a set of keys anyway "Black one, right next to the third entrance. It won't fit all of you though"

"We'll make it work."

Trying to get everyone together while being pulled in different directions and not being able to hear over the screams of fans was proving almost impossible. Ren, Tokiya, Otoya and Masato had all formed a sort of barrier around Haruka who looked terrified at all of the commotion. With one fluid motion Ren separated the fan-girls from Tokiya as he handed him the keys.

"You're the fastest one here. Bring the car as close as you can and I'll make sure everyone gets there" He told Tokiya and pushed him out of the crowd.

From there Tokiya started to sprint towards the third entrance with only the image of Haruka's pale and scared face giving him the determination to escape the many screaming fans.

After Tokiya left, Ren and Masato had formed an even tighter barricade on Haruka while Otoya took the role of keeping their fans away from them. The security guards were keeping the girls mostly at bay but they were restricted from moving. In the tight space Haruka could feel her face getting hot and her vision started to blur. She was trying to play a song over in her head so she wouldn't be overwhelmed, but the noise of the crowd was overcoming the lyrics and she started to lose the rhythm. She kept trying to get the music back in her mind but it was slipping…as was her consciousness.

"Are you okay? Nanami-san?" Masato had felt Haruka's grip slip from his hand and was just able to catch her as she fell.

"Haruka-chan!" Otoya yelled desperately from a few feet away where his fans were pushing as hard as they could to get closer to him.

"What happened to her?" Ren said, completely forgetting the chaos and turning to where Masato was holding Haruka.

"She passed out! We need to get her out of here now!" Masato said frantically while holding Haruka close to him.

Ren only had a moment to notice his jealousy at this closeness and make a point of how he'd never seen Masato act so over-whelmed before he was calling Shou and Natsuki over.

"Tokiya's bringing a car over so we can get out of here, Haruka has fainted and we need to make sure she's okay." He said with such force that made Shou and Natsuki become a little fear-full. Not even a few seconds after he said it they heard a car horn go off and they could see Tokiya behind the wheel of a small black car.

"I'll carry Haruka, you guys go first." Ren said, mostly to Masato who was in the middle of trying to stand while holding Haruka princess-style.

"Understood" Masato said and when Ren had a hold on Haruka he grabbed Shou by the sleeve and instructed Natsuki and Otoya to follow.

The security guards realized what they were trying to do and they did as much as they could to clear a path for the 5 boys to get to the car that was waiting for them. With Masato taking the lead they ran as fast as they could towards the car with Ren carrying Haruka. When they reached the car, everyone was surprised when Masato instantly took to the back seat instead of the passenger seat up-front.

"Don't just stand there Jinguuji, hand her to me!" he commanded.

Ren climbed into the backseat as well with Haruka still in his arms "As if, Hijirikawa."

Otoya followed the other two into the backseat while Natsuki sat up front next to Tokiya who was behind the wheel.

"Eh? Where the heck am I going to sit!" Shou said, clearly frustrated that he was last.

"You can sit on my lap, Shou-kun" Natsuki said cheerfully, while smiling radiantly at Shou.

"Not."

"I don't care where you sit, just get in!" Tokiya yelled while his eyes darted from Haruka to the road he was going to have to navigate.

Alarmed by Tokiya's yelling, Shou clambered in the back of the car and sat at the bottom of Ren's feet, Ren being in the middle of the other two. As soon as he was in and the car door was shut, Tokiya started the car forward, making his way out of the parking lot.

Once the car was on the road Tokiya started questioning Ren who was still trying to hold Haruka on his lap despite it being extremely uncomfortable.

"What happened to her?" Is she okay?" he said trying to keep his eyes on the road but still glancing at Haruka every chance he got.

"She's passed out. The crowd was too much for her" Ren said glancing down at Haruka whose face looked as though she was just sleeping peacefully.

"If you hold her that tight it will hurt her Jinguuji" Masato said with his jaw clenched.

"Try to hide your jealousy, why don't you? I'm sure the lady is comfortable." Ren said in his seductive voice.

Turning from where he sat up front Natsuki faced Ren "you should lay her head on Masato-kun's lap and her legs can rest on Otoya-kun. That way it can be just like she's sleeping on a bed!" he said smiling pleasantly.

The three in the back adjusted Haruka so she was able to lie comfortably on their laps.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Otoya asked looking worried.

Masato leaned his face close to Haruka's to check her breath "her breathing is steady and she doesn't seem to be in any pain…"

"What should we do? Is it okay to drive that far with her like this?" Shou asked from the floor

"I forgot you were down there Ochibi-chan! Leave it to you to be able to fit in such a small place!" Ren said acting surprised.

"Don't call me Ochibi-chan!" Shou said while his face turned red.

"Will we really be able to make it back to the academy Tokiya-kun?" Otoya said with wide eyes.

Checking the time on the dash-board Tokiya shook his head. "Its 11:30 now. It will take far too long to reach Saotome."

"Should we find a hotel to stay at?" The blue-haired singer asked from the back of the car.

"We are going to be in shit with the headmaster either way, so I say we should do that. I'm not sitting down here for 3 hours" Shou grumbled as he tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position.

"All right, keep your eyes out for a hotel" Tokiya said with his eyes on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

As they drove along the passengers remained mostly silent except for Natsuki occasionally remarking on anything cute they happened to pass by.

"Haruka does have an awfully sweet expression when she sleeps doesn't she?" Natsuki said, facing the back of the car.

Each of the boys in the back was alarmed upon having Natsuki bring up Haruka. They were all struggling to keep their composure while having her sleeping so soundly on their laps.

Otoya couldn't get his cheeks to stop flushing when he brushed up against her bare legs. The dress she was wearing tonight was a strapless pink one that was tight up until it reached her waist, where the skirt became looser and reached her mid-thigh. It was the sort of skirt that would swirl with her every move and it made her look like a princess. He thought about how soft her legs were and how they could probably belong to a princess in a fairy-tale, causing the energetic red-head's cheeks to turn practically the same colour as his hair.

Masato looked at Haruka's sleeping face and couldn't help but agree silently with Natsuki, he couldn't think of anyone that was able to look so breath-taking while asleep. He glanced over at Otoya and Ren. Otoya was blushing furiously and remained so still it was as though he was afraid one slight movement would wake her. Ren on the hand looked completely comfortable with one arm draped casually over Haruka's waist. Seeing him act that way with her was making Masato furious. Why did Jinguuji always have to be such a player, and now he was using his same tricks with the girl he was interested in? As soon as this thought crossed his mind Masato froze. _"Am I finally admitting it?" _he thought to himself. He sighed and looked down at the girl who was resting in his lap. There was no denying it. He definitely liked this girl. He let his eyes travel down the rest of her body and could feel his face getting hot when he realized her dress had been pulled down, exposing her strapless black bra. He quickly turned his head to the window as he tried to compose himself. There was defiantly no denying that, despite his lack of experience in romance, he wanted to make Haruka his and only his.

Ren couldn't help but grin when he saw the others faces when Natsuki brought up Haruka. They were so blindly in love with her it was almost pitiable. For him, he was used to having a girl close to him so he was able to keep his cool but at the same time there was something nagging at him. It was true that he felt different about Haruka than he had any other girl but did that mean love? One of Ren's biggest secrets was that he was a complete novice when it came to true love. He had liked girls before and experienced many sexual desires but never had he ever felt that he could truly mean it when he has said "I love you" in the past. There was something about this girl though… something that made him want to protect her more than anything. He wanted Haruka to tell him that he was the only one for her.

"Ah, Tokiya-kun! A hotel!" Natsuki said pointing in the direction of a huge glowing sign.

Tokiya drove up to the hotel and stopped in front of the entrance.

"I'll go check in" he said, unbuckling his seat-belt.

"Uh… Ichinose-san?" Shou interjected before Tokiya could step out of the car.

"Yes?"

"How many rooms are we getting? Haruka can't sleep alone right?" Shou said, blushing slightly.

Tokiya just stared at the petit blonde as he was genuinely confused on how to respond. He hadn't thought of that himself. _"She can sleep in my room_" was the first thing he thought of saying. But there was absolutely no chance he would say that in front of the other five boys who were probably thinking the same thing.

"The lady can sleep with me" Ren purred, with one hand caressing Haruka's back.

"There is no way we would let Haruka sleep in the same room as someone as evil as you!" Shou said as he tried to rise from sitting at the bottom of Ren's legs.

"Evil? There is no way I would doing anything impure to the little lamb while she sleeps. I'd wait until she is awake for that." Ren said wearing a grin that was both flirtatious and mischievous.

"You're despicable." Masato said while glaring at Ren with a look that could kill.

"Are you saying you wouldn't do the same given the chance, Hijirikawa?" Ren questioned rhetorically.

The caused a silence to engulf them in the small car. Everyone was wondering what their answer would be if the question had been directed at them. It wasn't before long that they all came to the same conclusion. No one should be allowed to stay with Haruka alone tonight.

"We could all just stay in one room? Some of us would just have to sleep on the floor..." Otoya suggested.

"Alright, let's do that then. I'll go get a room with two beds and we can figure out the sleeping arrangements from there" Tokiya said as he stepped out of the car.

As Tokiya walked towards the hotel he couldn't stop his mind from reeling with un-answered questions. Did they all feel the same way about Haruka as he did? Were they going to be able to continue on as Starish without addressing their feelings for her? Questions like these continued to plague his mind as he stepped towards the reception of the hotel.

Back in the car the tension was proving un-bearable for the rest of the boys. Shou had managed to clamber out of the car and opened the back door to where Masato was sitting.

"You should carry her out of the car so she can get fresh air Hijirikawa-san" he said to the blue-haired pianist.

Masato nodded in reply but as he was trying to lift Haruka off of Ren's lap he stopped him.

"I'll do it. I'm a lot stronger than you" Ren said trying to brush of Masato's arm

"I've got her." Masato replied this time successfully pulling Haruka onto his lap.

"Try your best not to drop her" Ren said sarcastically.

Before getting out of the car with Haruka in his arms Masato turned to face Ren and stared pointedly into his eyes "I'd never let her go."

This shocked Ren into silence. He continued to gape at the serious bluenette. He was implying something wasn't he? But Hijirikawa wasn't the type to say something so bluntly to Ren's face that involved his feelings. He was always saying that he acted using his head but not his heart. So Ren couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind right now. With a sigh he followed Masato out of the car as did Otoya and Natsuki.

Stretching his arms Otoya said "That car ride felt like forever… oh! How's Haruka-chan?"

Masato didn't seem be having any trouble carrying her but his eyes had grown wide for a second "Nanami-san?"

Haruka's eyes had opened half way and she was peering at Masato. "Hijirikawa-kun?" she said weakly. She appeared to be exhausted.

Leaning his face as close to Haruka as he could he said, "it's okay Nanami-san. Just sleep"

With this Haruka leaned closer into his chest and shut her eyes. She was asleep in what appeared to be no time at all.

"Did she wake up, Hijirikawa-san?" Otoya said excitedly as he bounded towards them.

"She will if you keep yelling, Ittoki." Masato said as he shot the red-head an annoyed glance.

"Ah…sorry" He apologised.

Natsuki started forward as he saw Tokiya stepping out of the hotel "Did we get a room Tokiya-kun?" he asked

"Yeah, on the second floor, Jinguji, will you go park the car?" Tokiya asked Ren.

Ren who had been leaning on the car with arms crossed and staring at the night sky was a little startled as someone dragged him out of his thoughts. "Yeah" was all he replied before stepping into the driver's seat and taking off towards the hotel parking lot.

The other boys followed Tokiya into the hotel and towards the elevator. When they made it to the second floor Tokiya led them towards the room number 206. He gave Natsuki the room key before turning back to the elevator.

"Where are you going, Icchi-kun?" Natsuki asked

"I have to let Ren know what room number we are in." he replied as he strode into the open elevator doors before they closed with a ding.

Natsuki opened the door with the key-card and stepped aside for Masato to bring Haruka in first. The room was spacious with two beds and a futon in the closet. Masato laid Haruka gently down on one of the beds and covered her with the blanket. Resisting the urge to lie next to her he then went and sat on the chair in front of the desk in the corner of the room.

Shou raced into the room after Masato and jumped onto the bed next to the one Haruka was sleeping on. "I dibs this bed" he said while folding his arms behind his head.

"No fair Shou!" Otoya said as he entered the room.

Natsuki entered the room as well and shut the door "You're so cute Shou-kun!" he said with a radiant smile "you actually think that you will be able to get the bed tonight!" with this last sentenced he had also jumped on the bed and successfully pulled Shou into a wrestler style bear hug.

"I hate you! Lemme go!" Shou yelled as he tried to scramble out of Natsuki's arms.

Ignoring Shou and Natsuki Otoya went end sat on the end of the bed where Haruka slept "What do you think happened to her?" he said, gazing at the pink-haired girl who was fast asleep.

"She once told me that she had poor health as a child, this could be a factor of that. Sometimes when a person is too crowded and there is excessive noise it can cause the person to become light-headed." Masato answered in a gravelly voice.

"No way… will she be alright?" Otoya asked, sounding astounded.

"I believe so. The best thing for her right now is to sleep." Masato replied

In the parking lot Tokiya was waiting at the entrance of the hotel for Ren to return from parking the car. He had only just come back down from bringing everyone to the room but he still thought Ren would be back already. He started to think of what Ren had said earlier in the car_. _

"_Evil? There is no way I would doing anything impure to the little lamb while she sleeps. I'd wait until she is awake for that." _

Was he serious about that? Was he really going to try something with Haruka? Tokiya clenched his fists at the thought of Ren being with Haruka. _"He's just being a player. He isn't actually serious about her" _he told himself. His worries wouldn't stop there though as he then found himself asking something he didn't know the answer to. _"What if Haruka ended up with someone who does truly care for her. Like Otoya or Masato? Would you still try to steal her away?" _no…. he didn't know if they even felt that way about Haruka.

The sound of someone humming interrupted Tokiya's thoughts. He looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw Ren walking towards the hotel with his hands in his pockets and his head turned up at the sky. When Tokiya listened closely he realised that the song he was humming was the one that Haruka had encouraged him to write. The song he practically dedicated to her and sang for everyone to hear. Tokiya fists clenched even tighter.

Ren had been walking along at an extremely slow pace for someone like him whose long legs made his stride very quick. He was thinking back to the time before Starish was even a group to when Haruka first inspired him to stay at Saotome. The song he had written was entirely for her and he wanted nothing more than for her to realize it. He started humming the song as he looked at the stars, his eyes searching for the brightest in the sky. When he had found it, he gave it the name "my lady". He didn't care what the actual name was, nor did he care if it was in fact a planet. All he knew was that that star was Haruka. Shining brighter to him than any other girl

"_Overflowing kindness, you're just like an angel.  
If… If only for me, then smile!"_ he sang to the star.

"Jinguji-san" A voice came from the other side or Ren.

He turned to see Tokiya waiting by the entrance with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Icchi" Ren said airily. He was surprised to see Tokiya there and also curious as to whether he had heard what he was singing or not.

"Hurry up. We have to go to the room." Tokiya said and turned towards the entrance.

"How's the little lamb?" Ren said casually, walking in the same stride as Tokiya who looked very annoyed at this.

"She's fine." He responded. But truthfully, he didn't really know. He had watched her while she was in Masato's arms and she seemed okay but he didn't go in the room with them.

"Good to hear" Ren said with a grin. "So, what's with the glare, Icchi? Have I made you angry?"

Tokiya remained silent with his eyes fixed straight ahead.

**Yay! thanks for reading ^.^ please review!  
*note* the part where ren is singing is the english translation of a line in is song "believe heart". It was the line I thought best suited for this moment. **

**Side note: **

**So lately when I have been trying to write this I've just been feeling really silly so I'm not sure if should continue because everything I come up with is pretty lame :P Im really sorry if i do in fact choose to drop this story.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

In the room Masato was still at the desk and hadn't stopped writing since he had picked up the hotel logo pen. In the other corner Shou, Otoya and Natsuki were discussing what they think the headmaster will do when the return to Saotome Academy having not returned after their concert.

"It was one of his few conditions he has stood by. He's going to find some way of punishing us." Otoya said with his head resting on his hand. They had been going over this for what felt like forever. He was growing tired of the topic.

"But what will the punishment be I wonder…" Natsuki pondered aloud.

"Why does he want us to return every night? When Ichinose-san was acting as Hayato he could stay out all night and even skip class!" Shou said angrily

"Ah... That's a good point Shou-kun!" Natsuki added. "Do you think that Icchi-kun was getting special treatment?"

Otoya raised his head and looked at Natsuki questioningly "Why would he get special treatment?"

"Who knows?" Shou said and crossing his arms he added "don't you think Ichinose-san gets treated differently by a lot of people?" he didn't point out that he was actually thinking of Haruka when he said that.

"That's true… Isn't it because everyone believes him to be the twin of Hayato though?" Natsuki said

Shou though about this for a moment; wondering how that could justify Tokiya receiving special treatment from Haruka. Did that mean Haruka treated Tokiya differently because he was in fact Hayato? In that moment it clicked. He recalled the conversations they had about Hayato and Hyuuga-sama. Of course she was treating him differently because of it. Even though Shou understood Haruka (if he found out Ichinose was actually Hyuuga-sama in disguise he would treat him differently too), it still made him angry at Tokiya for having an unfair advantage.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Otoya stood and opened the door. Tokiya was the first to enter and greeted by a warm smile from Natsuki and a glare from Shou. When Ren stepped in, the first thing he did was stride over to where Haruka was sleeping.

"How are you feeling little lamb?" he asked her before leaning down and kissing her forehead, shocking everyone in the room.

Masato was the first to reach Ren. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt "what the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"I wanted to make sure she didn't have a fever and you can be glad that she doesn't." He said while grinning at Masato's anger.

All around the room everyone seemed to be frozen in place. Tokiya was still at the door slightly slack-jawed and his fist was half raised as though he was going to punch something. Natsuki and Shou were both still seated on the floor, Natsuki looking shocked while Shou was angry. Otoya was nervously glancing between Masato and Ren as though he wasn't sure whether he should separate them or not.

Laughing Ren put up his hands in a mock surrender "Easy boys. Don't be mad because I had the balls to do what you all have been dying to do all night."

Masato had had enough of Ren and his cocky grin. First he shoved him with the hand that was clutching his shirt then when Ren had lost his balance Masato punched him square in the jaw. Ren fell onto the bed where Otoya had been sitting and cursed loudly.

"Stop! Let's relax everyone" Natsuki said standing up and helping Ren to his feet.

Masato cursed Ren under his breath and returned to the desk chair but did not return to writing; instead he focused his eyes on Ren to make sure he wouldn't try anything else. Ren walked over the end of the bed and sank down onto the edge, wincing as he touched the spot where Masato had hit him. Otoya sat on the floor next to Shou and played with a loose string on the carpet, unsure of what to do next.

"Come sit down Icchi-kun!" Natsuki said sitting on the same bed as Ren and patting the spot next to him.

"I'm fine with standing" Tokiya replied as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Should we find out who gets the bed and the futon?" Otoya asked the others

"How should we decide?" Shou asked, rolling up his sleeves. He was glad for an excuse for something to do and a completion seemed like a great way to take out his anger.

"Um…. Rock paper scissors?" Otoya suggested

"How boring" Shou said with a dejected sigh.

"Just play whoever is closest to you and then the three remaining can play each other" Tokiya said. He walked over to Shou who had just stood up and played him resulting in his win.

"Shit… I thought I had this" Shou said as he sank back onto the floor

In the end Ren won and got the bed while Masato had the futon; everyone else had to find a place to sleep on the floor.

Tearing the sheets and blankets from the bed Ren said "You guys can have these. I don't need them" he tossed them in the direction of where Shou and Otoya were sitting.

"Thanks Jinguuji-san!" Otoya said, grabbing the blanket.

"Why do you get the blanket?" Shou demanded angrily

"Here Ochibi-san" Ren said and he tossed the other pillow on his bed at Shou. He then laid his arms behind his head and shut his eyes as though trying to sleep.

"I guess we should try to get some sleep before we return to the academy..." Otoya said, setting up the blanket on the floor as his bed.

Masato got the futon from the closet and set it up at the end of Haruka's bed. Shou was already laid back with his head on the pillow and Natsuki had taken the sheet that Ren had thrown on the floor and had folded it into a pillow where he was setting up next to Shou.

"Where are you going to sleep Ichhi-kun?" Natsuki asked Tokiya who still hadn't sat down once since entering the room.

Ren straightened from leaning on the wall and walked over to the chair where Masato had previously been sitting.

"I'll sleep here." He said sinking into the chair.

Masato rose from where he had been sitting and walked quickly over to Tokiya. Reaching behind him he grabbed the hotel note pad that he had been writing on. "I forgot I left this here" he said without making eye contact as he returning to the futon.

"What did you write on the paper that was so important?" Tokiya asked with his eye-brow raised.

"Nothing that concerns you" Masato said, this time looking Tokiya straight in the eye.

"Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on a chair? Surely even the floor would be more comfortable!" Natsuki interrupted Masato and Tokiya's serious atmosphere.

"I'm fine." Tokiya said, brushing off Natsuki and returning his gaze to Masato "Why are you being so secretive?"

"I'm not obligated to share everything with you guys. Surely you can understand that having kept the Hayato secret from all of us, right Ichinose?" Masato said angrily

"You need to learn to let that go." Tokiya said turning away from Masato.

"No, he's right. I'm sick of you been treated so special, just cause you're _"Hayato-sama". _It's really getting on my nerves." Shou added.

"What's that supposed to mean? I haven't been treated different since our debut; we are all equals in this." Sounding angry and defensive, Tokiya replied.

"Maybe not by our fans, but Haruka-chan treats you differently and you know it!" Shou shouted while standing.

Tokiya had started to rise as well but taken aback he froze. "No… she doesn't." he said slowly.

"As if! Remember when we were just starting and she would always stand up for you?"

"She would have done that for any of us!" Tokiya shouted back. He was furious at Shou for giving him this false hope.

Otoya joined in the fight by adding quietly "I don't know if that's true Ichinose-kun..."

Tokiya turned to Otoya, shooting him a fierce glare "What about you then? When did you start calling Nanami-san by her first name?"

"What... what do you mean?" Otoya said with a shocked expression.

"After our concert; you greeted her with _"Haruka-chan"_ and hugged her." Tokiya explained, his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.

"I…We've been friends for a while... Shou calls her Haruka-chan as well!" Otoya attempted to explain himself.

All of the others were shocked into silence. They had never fought like this before but tonight felt like a strong premonition for what was going to happen to these boys as a group. Masato was sitting on the futon with gazing down at the floor not daring to look up at them as he did not want to find himself in the middle of this. Natsuki had pulled Shou down to the floor again, struggling to keep him from launching himself at Tokiya. Ren however found this his opportunity to throw gas on the fire.

"Don't worry Ittoki; Icchi is just jealous that you're closer to her" he smirked at Tokiya "Aren't you?"

"Are you trying to get hit again Jinguuji?" Tokiya answered viciously, stepping towards Ren.

* * *

Haruka woke with her head resting comfortably on a pillow and tucked under a blanket. Her body felt sluggish and heavy and she wasn't able to open her eyes all the way. The first thing she thought of was Masato. Had he been carrying her? "_Wait..where am I?" _she asked herself. That's when the voices hit her~

"_As if! Remember when we were just starting and she would always stand up for you?"_ she heard Shou's voice first. Why was he yelling? Did something happen? She opened her eyes despite feeling like her lids weighed a thousand pounds. Shou was standing a few feet away from Tokiya, shouting angrily at him. She immediately felt fearful. Then she heard her own name. They were talking about her… from what she could make of it; it seemed as though they were fighting about who she liked best. Why would they do this? Didn't they know she liked each of them equally? _"Don't worry Ittoki; Icchi is just jealous that you're closer to her"_ she heard Ren say. She saw Tokiya step forward and threaten Ren.

Suddenly regaining her strength from the adrenaline of the fear she way feeling she rose from the bed as fast as she could "wait!" she shouted, her voice cracking in desperation.

"Nanami-san!" Masato said, finally breaking his own silence. He rushed over to her.

"Are you feeling okay Nanami-chan?" Natsuki asked, following Masato over to where Haruka was standing.

"I-I'm fine" she replied to Natsuki and Masato before she took another step forward. "Please... Please stop fighting!"

"But can't you see we are fighting over you, little lamb" Ren said cocking his head towards Haruka.

"But... There's no reason to!" she said. Frustration making tears form in her eyes.

"Have no reason to? Well if that's the case, then that means you're fine with telling us who you prefer?" Ren said walking over to Haruka and taking her hand "We are tired of playing games little lamb"

"You're the only one playing games Jinguuji" Masato half muttered half growled.

"I don't believe I am" Jinguuji said, kissing Haruka hand and peering up at her ""so who's it going to be, my lady?"

"I...I don't understand... I like all of you equally" Haruka stammered with flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

"I thought I said I was tired of these games little lamb..." Ren sighed dramatically as he sank onto the bed.

"But..." Haruka started, the tears coming back. She looked around the room; everyone was staring at her with waiting eyes.

Taking a deep breath Haruka tried again. "Each of your voices touches my heart when you sing! But when it's all of you it's such an incredible force. It's... it's like magic to me! How could I pick when all of your voices resonate in my heart together." her tears spilling over now as she desperately explained how she felt.

Tokiya was the one to sigh this time. "What about romantically, Nanami-san?" he said.

"Romantically?" Haruka said, startled and confused.

"Which one of us could you love?" Tokiya added, gazing into Haruka's wide eyes.

Haruka suddenly felt dizzy again, but she didn't think this was because she was going to faint. She had never thought too much about this as she didn't believe that any of these boys would fall for her. As her eyes carried around the room and rested upon each of the boys faces her blush deepened as she realized she could love all of them.

"I don't know" she said in a quiet voice.

The room was silent while everyone waited to see if Haruka was going to continue and when she didn't, Masato was the first to respond.

"Forget it, let's just go to sleep and get to Saotome as early as possible tomorrow" he said.

No one spoke, but they all came to an agreement that the conversation was over. After everyone had settled in, Haruka was still standing. Her head hanging as tears rolled off of her cheeks.

Natsuki walked over to Haruka and gently rested his hand on her back "It's okay Nanami-chan, just sleep.", when she was lying down he walked over to the lights and turned them off. "Goodnight everyone"

* * *

**I really hate to do this but I am going on Hiatus with this story , I think my entire writing inspiration has been wiped out *siiigh* **

**Hopefully I will be able to think of something soon (possibly get some inspiration from the new season of prince-sama coming out ^,^)  
Thanks for understanding lovelys! **

**xxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprised? I know I am! I didn't think I would continue this story, but suddenly I felt a push to write anouther chapter. I'm not going to take this story off Hiatus yet just in case, but don't worry, i've already started the next chapter!**

**I want to thank everyone for your lovely and positive reviews! You guys are awsome ^_^ **

*****Important*** Please take the poll I made on who Haruka should end up with! Whoever gets the most votes will be who I base the rest of the story around, so without votes I wont have anywhere to go with the story. **

Haruka woke before any of the others, her head buried in the pillow she had slept on. She barely got any sleep, after the events from last night she couldn't find a way to silence her thoughts. Propping herself up against the headboard of the bed she glanced at the faces of the sleeping boys lying around her. How was she supposed to choose? She fought the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. _"I don't want them to be mad at me…" _she thought to herself. She pushed her pink hair behind her ear and got up from the bed. It was too early to leave for the drive back to Saotome but Haruka didn't want to stay in the room any longer. She made her bed silently and stepped over Otoya and Shou's sleeping figures to get to the door. She left as silently as she could, not wanting to wake any of the boys. After leaving the hotel room she took the elevator to the lobby and stepped outside for some fresh air. She let out a sigh and sat on a bench that was just outside the door to the hotel. Folding her hands in her lap she watched as the sun rose. She tried to clear her head from her worried thoughts but she wasn't having any luck. She was so wrapped up in her worries that she hadn't noticed a tall figure approaching her.

Natsuki woke up facing the ceiling with an arm draped over his eyes, beside him Shou was still sleeping soundly and it looked like the other boys were too. _"Haruka" _was his first thought. He was still anxious on how she felt from last night. Smoothing his blonde hair he got up from the floor and was mid-stretch when he noticed the certain pink-haired girl missing from her bed. He felt his heart beat quicken as his anxiety amplified. There was a part of him that wanted to wake the sleeping figure that was Ren and make him take the blame for causing Haruka such distress. He needn't have pushed her with such a deep question, not while everyone's eyes were on her. Pushing away his bitter thoughts about Ren, he focused instead on finding Haruka. Thinking logically, she was probably just out clearing her head, Natsuki figured. Still, she shouldn't be out by herself in an unknown area, not with her fainting episode last night. As quietly as he could, Natsuki left the hotel room and glanced down the halls.

"Where are you Haru-chan…?" Natsuki whispered before he took the elevator down to the lobby. It was a ghost town, what with it being so early in the morning. He was growing more and more worried as he searched for her but he finally breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw the petite girl sitting on a bench outside. He studied her face as he approached and was stricken by how saddened her expression was.

"Haru-chan," He called to her, wanting to take her away from the thoughts that were causing her to worry so much.

The pink-haired girl turned, with wide eyes "Shinomiya-san!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry … did I startle you?" Natsuki asked apologetically.

Haruka shook her head, "it's fine… are the others awake as well?"

"No it's just me" Natsuki smiled and gestured to the bench "May I sit?" Haruka nodded and gave Natsuki a small smile in return.

"How are you feeling? Last night must have been quite a lot for you to handle" Natsuki's green eyes searched Haurka's golden ones.

"I wanted to apologize to you Shinomiya-san!" Haruka blurted out and lowered her head in a bow. "I never wanted to cause any of you the amount of trouble I did, I'm sorry!"

Natsuki chuckled slightly before resting his hand gently on Haruka's knee "It's fine Haru-chan, really. However I would like it if you were honest with me; how are you?" He asked again.

"I-I'm fine…" Haruka said but noticing Natsuki's disbelieving gaze she looked away. "I'm worried that everyone is mad at me." She finally admitted.

Natsuki hadn't been expecting that, mostly he thought she would still be feeling ill from her poor health, "Why would we be mad?" he asked, confused.

"What Jinguuji-san said... I mean… I'm sorry for not being able to give an answer." Haruka's cheeks reddened and her worried expression had returned.

"That isn't your fault!" Natsuki said immediately. "It was unfair of Ren to put that on you after you had such a terrible night. No one blames you"

"But… Shinomiya-san… what if I can't ever find an answer?" Tears had sprung to her eyes as she gazed into Natsuki's green eyes.

Natsuki sighed a little bit and gazed out to the sun that had newly risen. "I believe you will, just give it time. Each of us cares for you deeply and we will understand your hearts decision even if it means you can't reciprocate our feelings." He smiled a little sadly.

Noticing that Haruka looked at a loss for words Natsuki continued on "For most of us this isn't a revelation, we've known our feelings towards you for a while, but for you it isn't going to happen quickly. You should give yourself time to come to terms with this. Love is tricky like that."

Haruka's blush deepened at the word love, "I think I understand, Thank-you Shinomiya-san." Haruka bit her lip, wanting to say more but she was afraid of how she should word her next question. "So, e-even you…?" she trailed off but Natsuki immediately understood.

"I like you just as the others do Haru-chan, you are one of the cutest girls I've met but you have also touched my heart." Natsuki refused to look away from her eyes, as he needed to get this out. "So that being said, more than anyone I don't want you to be hurt by this." He gently took Haruka's hand and helped her stand. "We should be getting back to the room; it's about time we returned to Saotome." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently before letting go and walking back towards the hotel. Haruka followed after him, her eyes not leaving the back of the tall blonde boy who had just confessed his feelings for her.

They had only just made it inside the lobby when the rest of the boys of starish rushed forward.

"Where have you been Shinomiya-san?" Tokiya asked Natsuki specifically, his eyes narrowed.

"Oi, Natsuki, you kept your glasses on right?" Shou said sarcastically, looking grumpy from the early wake up.

Haruka stepped in front of Natsuki, not wanting him to take the blame. "I'm sorry everyone, I needed some air and Shinomiya-san just came to see if I was okay!" She finished with deep bow.

"I'm the one whose sorry little lamb, I shouldn't have pushed for an answer last night." Ren bowed in a chivalrous manner. "Could you ever forgive me?" he asked with a flirtatious grin, causing him to receive a look that could kill from both Masato and Tokiya.

"O-of course, it was my fault really." Haruka stammered.

"No it wasn't Nanami-san." Tokiya said forcefully. "I'm sorry as well; we should have been more considerate."

Otoya peered at Haruka quizzically, "Are you okay Haruka-chan? You aren't feeling ill anymore are you? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"I'm fine!" Haruka smiled "We should really head back to Saotome Academy though; the headmaster is probably waiting to see why we didn't arrive last night."

"I'll drive this time Ichinose." Ren said and he started towards the exit. "We already checked out so we can leave now little lamb."

"R-right!" she followed after Ren, as did the others.

The car ride was even more awkward this time, with Haruka perched half on Masato's lap and half on Otoya's. Tokiya sat in up front with Ren and Shou was once again stuck on the floor. No one really talked for the whole ride back to Saotome, so when they arrived at the gates it was a great relief. Just as they were out of the car they were startled when they heard Shining Saotome's voice fill the air;

"The boys of Staaaarish and ; please report to the headmasters office, immediately."

"Shit…" Shou cursed under his breath.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm not trying to dissapoint anyone, I just wanted to let you guys know I'm writing again. Anyway, Have a great day! I'll talk to you guys next time! **

**Please Review and let me know who you think should end up with Haruka! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so happy to be able to upload another chapter for you guys. I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors, I just wanted to get this up as soon as possible! I hope you guys will enjoy and continue to support me! Having you guys review, favorite and follow this story is the greatest motivation. xx**

"I assume you know why I summoned you here." Shining Saotome said with his back to the six boys and Haruka who were standing nervously in his office.

"It's because we didn't return last night after our concert like we had agreed." Masato stated simply.

"Close , but no cigar!" Shining spun around and pointed his finger at the group, "You have come _very_ close to breaking the most important rule!"

Everyone glanced at each other confused, what rule? Ren wasn't in the mood to deal with the headmaster's flamboyant ways at the moment, so he just rolled his eyes, "What rule exactly are you referring to?" he asked with mock concern.

"When you joined this academy you were presented this rule as one that if broken, you would be expelled!" Shining exclaimed, thoroughly enjoying the drama.

"No romance?" Otoya guessed aloud.

"Exactly! It appears as though there is something happening between each of you and !" The headmaster looked at them all with a slight smirk.

This created a long awkward pause as the boys and Haruka each realized what he meant.

"How would you know?!" Shou exclaimed in astonishment.

The headmaster just laughed, "I'm the great Shining Saotome! I know everything!"

Ren, not missing a beat, ran his hand through his hair. "Well if that's the case then you realize that nothing ended up happening, so it appears as though this is just a waste of time." He said in a bored voice. Tokiya shot Ren a look of warning, as he didn't want to give the headmaster anymore reason to be mad, especially a reason like Ren's arrogance.

"Nevertheless, in order to prevent such rules from being broken I'm afraid I have to take a precaution by putting all of Starish's activities on hold and… each of you are forbidden to spend time alone with for one month." Shining stated with finality.

Haruka's eyes widened and she looked around at the others. They were staring either with their eyes narrowed or with their mouths parted in shock. "B-but Headmaster-"she tried to plead but he cut across her.

"The decision is final!" he said before (in typical Shining Saotome fashion) leaping out of the window, laughing as he went.

The dumbfounded teens made their way out of the office and stood outside the door staring at one another.

"So… what does this mean exactly?" Otoya asked the group.

"It's a warning to remind us that romance is forbidden. He wants to prevent any future relationships by keeping Nanami away from us... He seems to think that since becoming Starish, we have forgotten the rules." Masato said simply but with an edge to his voice that couldn't be missed.

"But, that's unfair!" Otoya whined, and looked at Haruka, whose head was down and she wouldn't meet any of their gazes. "Are you okay Haruka-chan? I'm sure if we talked to the headmaster and explained ourselves he would forget about making us do this!" Otoya said in attempt to cheer the pink haired girl up, but he couldn't hide his own disbelief at his words. He doubted the headmaster would change his mind now.

"It's fine…" Haruka raised her head and smiled at the group of boys, "The headmaster is right and I don't want to cause any of you more trouble than I already have… I'll see you guys around!" she smiled again and bowed before taking off down the hall.

"Haru-chan!" Natsuki called after her and started forward but Ren placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Let the little lamb be, she needs time to collect her thoughts." He said to Natsuki.

"What would you know Jinguji? You're the one that pressured her about who she likes last night." Tokiya glared at Ren, his voice etched with anger.

Ren waved away what Tokiya said, "Once again, I'm just saying what you guys don't have the guts to. You all keep being so naïve it's like I don't even have any competition."

"What do you mean competition? I thought you said you weren't playing going to play games Jinguji". Tokiya retorted.

Ren gave Tokiya a superior smirk, "You just proved my point Icchi. Just because we aren't playing games doesn't mean we aren't competing. The lady isn't going to be able to make this decision on her own, so why shouldn't I help point her in the right direction?"

"You're delusional if you think that direction points to you Jinguji." Masato said fiercely; sick of Ren acting so high and mighty.

"Besides, how are we supposed to even talk to Haruka-chan now? We'll be expelled!" Otoya whined.

"I guess we will have to use our imagination, wont we?" Ren smirked at the redhead before turning away from the group of boys. "I'm not planning on playing by Saotome's rules this time around." He said with his back turned as he walked down the hall, footsteps echoing.

"…He isn't serious?" Shou asked incredulously to no one in particular.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was." Natsuki responded.

* * *

Ren had already made it back to his room that he shared with Hijirikawa before he realized he wasn't ready to return just yet. Running his hand through his hair Ren looked down the hall, as he didn't want to run into Hijirikawa, who should be on his way back by now. Quickly going in his room he grabbed his saxophone and headed for the balcony that he always found himself going to when he needed to think. He walked down the empty halls, grateful that it was a Saturday afternoon so that everyone busy. He didn't want to be interrupted by any of his admirers today. As soon as he was outside he wasted no time and began to play. Usually this would calm him, but today it felt like it had no effect. He was too angry and too unnerved. The other guys really had no idea what they were talking about, acting as though he didn't have the same true feelings for Haruka that they did. After placing his saxophone back in its case he lent against the railings to the balcony and clenched his fists. He knew he had to prove them wrong and be the first to make a move on Haruka but this was what made him loose his edge. How was he supposed to do anything with this new rule? The damn headmaster would be watching their every move.

"Damn, why does this have to be so difficult?" Ren muttered to himself. He left the balcony, knowing that there was only one place he could go from there and he was determined to go, no matter what the risk was.

Haruka was sat on her desk chair trying to read over her sheet music. She was trying not to think about the night before but wasn't having much luck. She had read the same line of notes over 4 times but she hadn't absorbed any of it. Turning around, she looked over to her best friend who was lounging on her bed reading a magazine.

"Tomo-chan?" Haruka said to get her attention.

"Whats up?" Tomochika said, looking up from the magazine.

Biting her lip Haruka thought a bit about what she wanted to say. "I was wondering if you would be able to give me some advice…"

"Are you okay Haruka?" Tomochika asked worriedly, going to sit on the edge of her bed so she was next to Haruka.

"I just…" Haruka started to talk but a lump formed in her throat and she felt tears stinging her eyes. _"Why do I have to cry so much?" _she asked herself, frustrated at being weak. She took a deep breath and began to explain all that had happened the night before. Tomochika listened with wide eyes and when she got to the part with the boys fighting over her she gasped.

"Do you have any idea of who you're going to choose?" She asked Haruka, whose head was bent slightly from embarrassment.

"Not a clue…" Haruka responded, her voice shaking.

"Hey… what's wrong? This isn't that bad you know, having boys fight over you." Tomo said, nudging Haruka playfully.

Haruka laughed a little, "I know. I just feel like maybe I'm being selfish? Not being able to choose between them doesn't seem fair." She admitted.

To Haruka's surprise Tomochika laughed at this. "Of course you're not being selfish Haru-chan! Who would be able to pick between six hot guys who are all in love with you?"

Haruka couldn't help but smile; leave it to her best friend to cheer her up in no time. She thought back to what Natsuki had said early that morning _"You should give yourself time to come to terms with this. Love is tricky like that." _She knew that she wouldn't find her answer right away but she was too nervous and slightly excited to stop thinking about it.

"Who would you choose?" Haruka asked Tomo tentatively.

"Me? I have no clue really. Tokiya?… or Shou… oh! Maybe Otoya?" Tomo shrugged "I don't know them like you do, but I don't think Ren is the right choice. Playboys like him just like the chase."

"You think so?" Haruka said, surprised. She had always thought Ren had been genuine towards her.

"That's all I'm saying! I can't make this choice for you!" Tomochika said, shaking her head.

"I know… It's just going to be hard not being able to talk to them with the headmasters new rule." Haruka sighed.

Tomochika got up from the bed and pulled her long hair into a ponytail. "I'm going to get us something to drink." She said as she headed for the door "Oh, and haru-chan? Rules are meant to be broken." She winked before shutting the door behind her.

Ren had no intention of coming to Haruka's door to eavesdrop on her but when he heard the petite girl's feminine voice explaining what had happened the night before he couldn't help but listen in. He was interested in hearing the little lambs take on things but for the most part what she was saying didn't come as a surprise. The surprise however was the amount of anger that came over him at Tomochika's response. _"I don't think Ren is the right choice. Playboys like him just like the chase." _He was so sick of hearing this same shit from everyone. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the door to the room hit his arm as Tomochika stepped out. Her eyes widened and she shut the door quickly.

"Jinguji-san! What are you doing here? You know you'll get both Haruka and yourself expelled if you try to talk to her!" She whispered as she crossed her arms.

"Good to see you too Shibuya." Ren said stiffly, not even trying to mask the anger in his tone.

"…Were you spying on her?" Tomochika's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Ren shrugged his shoulders slightly "not so much spying as gathering necessary information."

"Well then I'm sure you must have got the message that I don't trust you with Haruka. She needs someone who is trustworthy and actually cares for her." Tomo countered.

Not missing a beat, Ren cocked an eyebrow at the red-haired girl "And you for some reason think that I don't care for the little lamb?" sighing dramatically he brushed away a strand of hair from his eyes "If only you would move and let me into the room so I can prove just how wrong you are."

"Are you kidding? You mustn't care for her much if you are prepared to have her expelled!" She hissed and put her hand in front of the door to shield it.

"It's the only way I can tell her how I feel. As her friend surely you can understand how much she needs to know the truth about how each of us feels." He urged. It wasn't like him to practically plead with someone but as Tomochika was Haruka's best friend he felt like she of all people could help. He watched as different emotions played across the girls face, from suspicion to curiosity.

"Did you really expect to just show up here and pour your heart out to her?" She teased and continued before he could respond. "No… you need some way of talking to her somewhere where the headmaster wouldn't think to watch." She stated thoughtfully.

Confused, Ren looked at Tomo with suspicious eyes "Does that mean you're going to help me?"

"It means I'm going to help Haruka. That means I'm going to find a way to get her alone with each of you." She corrected. "I still don't trust you Jinjugi but I'm going to help you first, after all you are the one that came here first."

"You'll see that you aren't making a mistake soon enough." Ren smirked.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Jinjugi." She sighed at his arrogance before walking away from Ren down the hall.

As Tomochika was walking down the hall, she was already thinking of ways to get Haruka and Ren alone. Despite what she said about Ren, he did at least deserve as much a chance as the others. It did say something that he was the first one to attempt to see Haruka.

"Tomochika Shibuya!" a voice behind her boomed.

Tomo jumped back and let out a yelp of surprise. She spun around to see the flamboyant headmaster grinning at her.

"H-headmaster..." She said, feeling her voice shake. _Please tell me that he didn't hear me and Ren talking… _she pleaded to herself.

"I was coming here to ask a favour of you… but it appears you've beat me to it. I assume you know that I'm talking about your conversation with ." The headmaster laughed.

Tomo felt her eye twitch. "Right…" suddenly she processed his words. "Wait! A favour?"

"That's right! I need your help to get each of the boys from starfish alone with !" Satome exclaimed.

"But you just told Haruka that she would be expelled if she saw them alone!" Tomochika could hear the exasperation in her voice. "Why would you want me to get them alone?"

"Simple! If I had not made it impossible for them to see Haruka, the boys of starfish wouldn't take action in their feelings towards her! This would mean a budding rose of romance that wilts before it blooms!"

"You said there wasn't supposed to _be_ any romance." Tomo pointed out bluntly. _Is the headmaster even considered sane anymore? _She asked herself.

"Change is in the air ! So the question is this, will you help fin her love? All you need to do is get her alone with each boy. I will not interfere!" The headmaster's voice boomed so loud, Tomochika wouldn't be surprised if Haruka could hear him from their room.

"Of course I will. She is my best friend after all!" Tomo put her hands on her hips and grinned proudly. This would be exciting.

"Very good…"The headmaster began to chuckle while backing up and out of the hall.

Tomochika raised an eyebrow. _What a creep_. She thought to herself.

* * *

"And you're sure this will work?" Ren held his phone up to his ear and peered out from the empty recording room.

"Positive." Tomochika's voice came from the other end of the line.

Ren sighed and checked his watch. _Only a few more minutes… _Any moment Haruka would be coming to this room to practise, or so Tomochika had said.

"Jinjugi?" Tomo spoke into the phone again.

"Yeah?" He responded as he shut the door and went to sit on the piano bench.

"Don't make me regret giving you a chance…She's coming." She didn't give him time to speak before hanging up the phone.

Ren let out a breath of frustration and shut his own phone. There was no way he was going to blow this. He heard light footsteps coming down the hall and he felt his frustrations melt away. Haruka opened the door to the recording room while humming and shuffling papers in her hands, when she saw Jinguji her golden eyes widened and she dropped the papers.

"Jinguji-kun!" She gasped and her hand rose to her mouth in surprise.

"Hi, little lamb." Ren titled his head and took a good look at the petite pink haired girl. He felt such a sense of longing when he looked at her from head to toe. When his gaze reached her face again he saw her blushing.

"Oh- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in, I thought it would be empty in here…" Haruka's voice trailed off as she met eye contact with Ren. "I'll be going!" She bowed slightly and turned quickly towards the door.

"Wait!" Ren stood from the bench and reached forward to grasp her hand. He watched closely at the emotions that played across the girls face as he closed his hand around hers. "Don't be sorry. I came here to see you Haruka… You need to know how I feel about you." He said seriously as he gazed into her wide golden eyes.

Haruka's blush was deep and she could feel her heart beating as the tall golden haired boy held her hand. She gave her head a slight shake as though to clear her thoughts. "But- the headmaster… If he sees us…" she glanced at the door.

Ren shook his head. "He won't see us. I won't let you get into any trouble, my lady." He smiled flirtatiously down at Haruka. "Would you do me the honour of listening to what I have to say?" Ren pull her hand a little bit, drawing Haruka closer to him.

Haruka let a small gasp escape from her lips. "Y-yes." She stammered, not knowing what else to say.

Ren broke his gaze from her for the first time and stared at the piano to collect his thoughts. "I've never cared for someone the way that I do for you." He started and returned his attention to Haruka. "I know many people believe that I am nothing more than a play-boy and a flirt, but that isn't the case when it comes to you. When we first met that might have been the case…" Ren's eyes and words gained intensity as he proclaimed his feelings. "But now it's different. I like you Haruka. I'm sure I've made that clear by now, but I want you to choose me. Forget the others and choose me."

"Jinjugi-kun…" Haruka said lightly, her eyes wide with shock.

Ren just smirked; _this girl is too cute for her own good… _Fully aware of the consequences, but not caring in that moment, he pulled her even closer. The smirk never leaving his lips he bent down and kissed her. He felt the warmth of her lips and could feel Haruka's heart beating furiously as he was pressed against her. When he finally drew back he whispered seductively in her ear, "You don't have to choose right now, but I'll be waiting."

Haruka's hand was on her lips as she watched as Ren let go of her hand and leave the recording room. In the last second she dashed after him. "Jinjugi-kun!" She called down the hall, breathlessly.

Ren turned and winked, "Until then, my lady." He blew a kiss and walked down the hall, disappearing at the corner. Haruka watched as he left, still with her hand on her lips where he kissed her. She had never been so confused with her emotions in her life. Too stunned to do anything, she gathered her things and walked down the hall in the same direction as Ren to go back to her room. She couldn't forget the feeling of ren's lips on hers.

At the other end of the hall a tall figure leaned against the wall corner and peered around the corner in the direction of Ren and Haruka. The figures arms were crossed and only when Haruka had left the hall after Ren did the figure move from the corner. He stepped into the hall and glared in the direction that Haruka and Ren had been in previously.

The figure's blue eyes were narrowed in a dangerous resentment and his voice was laced with venom. "What the hell did you do Jinjugi…?"

**xhuiwfhiofweefh cant belive I finished this chapter! I'm already excited for the second one! I hope you guys aren't too disapointed or anything like that. Please write a review of what your reaction to this chapter was! **


End file.
